


Orbit

by VirtualMango



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualMango/pseuds/VirtualMango
Summary: You remembered how life was much simpler in Satellite before moving into New Domino City. Now you faced all different kinds of problems and you never imagined Yusei Fudo being one of them. How on earth were you going to handle your predicament?
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Orbit

The fiends in duel runners practically demolished the stand you had prepared that morning. The flowers were wilted and the broken pieces of the vases were splayed across the market as if a hurricane had run through. You wanted to go after the people that destroyed not only your stand, but the stands throughout the market pathway. Though flying broomsticks didn’t exist and you weren’t particularly a big fan of chasing after men in motorcycles, you still felt it in your heart that you hated duel runners and wanted to hex them out of existence. 

Or perhaps it was only the careless people that rode in them that you wanted to make disappear. You weren’t sure.

You were running after the duel runners, your feet hitting the floor hard with each stride you took. Yet, you ran in vain. You reached a corner, only several blocks from the shop before you lost sight of them. They were gone in a flash. You were panting and placed your hands on your knees cursing the wind and cursing the blasted duel runners along with their riders.

People looked at you first, then to the direction of where you could still faintly hear the roaring engines of the bikes fading away. The people around were all huddled indoors after the zipping and groaning of the beasts for bikes ruined everything in their path. You shook your head understanding a certain uneasiness in the eyes of everyone around you. 

After leaving the Satellite to build a better life, you found oddball jobs within New Domino City to get yourself up on your own feet when the two cities merged. Though, at the present time, you had a prominent position tending flowers for Lady Asako, an elderly woman who ran a small flower shop in the Solar district of the city. Despite being in a better position than you were in months ago, you still found yourself in less than desirable situations such as the one that almost took you out earlier. It was only by a hair that you saved yourself from crossing paths with one of the racing duel runners. 

You decided to walk back to the shop and start the clean up. You reached the flower shop and looked at the mess, realizing you had tears in your eyes. 

“My flowers," you exhaled, wiping the tears that rolled down your cheeks.

You saw Lady Asako through the flower display and she was clutching her heart. You ran inside and made sure nothing had happened to her.

“Oh child,” she said, a somber look upon her face only told you she felt for you.

“Ma’am, I’m sorry, I couldn’t do anything about those goons, I couldn’t reach them, I wanted to—”

“You should’ve stayed,” she said quietly. “I was worried what would have happened to you if you caught up with them.”

“I would have managed,” you thought out loud. Wiping more tears with your sleeve. “Besides, they were too fast for me to even catch up.”

She shook her head. “You’re from the satellite and resilience dwells in your blood, but you cannot stand up to people like that.”

“I-I couldn’t just stand there and _not_ do something,” you said defiantly. Tears welling in your eyes.

“Child,” she said soothingly. “Let them destroy things that can be replaced.”

“But, I tended those flowers… I grew them. This was the first time something I cared for was getting displayed and then they just destroyed it like it was nothing! My time, my efforts… Gone!” you exclaimed looking out the window. You let your tears run down, you didn’t even bother wiping them away.

Lady Asako understood silently. She placed her hand on your shoulder and you crumbled, embracing her gently. She patted your back, comforting you.

Sector Security came a half hour after the incident occurred. They took your testimony and got some other eyewitnesses. You were left with the empty promise that they would do something about what happened, but you couldn’t believe a word of it. The police departed after examining the area, and left you to clean the aftermath of the incident.

You closed the shop and Lady Asako started sweeping the broken glass and ceramic pieces, as well as the fertilized dirt that was scattered on the pathway. You, however, started to take over the cleaning alone, asking Lady Asako to go back inside into her home above the shop.

It was hurtful picking up the pieces and ruined flowers. You had to throw everything away carefully, making sure the glass wouldn’t cut you or be left lying around for someone else to get hurt. 

You started to help other places of business around you once you were done cleaning the flower shop’s exterior space. By the time you finished helping, you were tired and your shift was over. Lady Asako, offered you some tea, which helped relax the tension you built up in your muscles from the afternoon. As nightfall came, you left to go home to your small studio apartment. 

You exited the front door of the shop, locking it with your own key. The streets were quieter that night than usual. The streetlights were dimmer than usual as well, but that didn’t stop you from walking to the bus stop that was several blocks away from the market. 

After a fifteen minute walk. You sat at the bus stop that would take you to the subway station and decided to be alert so as to not find yourself assaulted somehow. 

The sudden revving of more bikes that came from down the street brought your attention from your phone to the noise. You were tired of the sound and you wanted to take a stand. You stood up from your seat and you saw three figures turn around the corner, their headlights shining through the darkness and minimally lit street. You swore they were the perpetrators from the afternoon, and this time you were going to have them go through you before they tried to create more chaos elsewhere. You glared at them, and before they even reached you, you ran to the middle of the street to stop them. 

You spread your hands out and proceeded to yell obscenities. With their tires slightly screeching, they came to a complete stop, the engines of the duel runners still purring.

“What’s the big idea! We could’ve killed you!” the man in the black bike yelled at you.

“I am sick of you thugs coming around like you own these streets!” you shouted at them.

“Thugs?” the young man on the black bike shouted back. “Who are you calling thugs?!”

“YOU!” you directed your aggression to all three of them. 

“Preposterous,” the one in the white bike said. “Get out of our way!”

You scoffed. “What? Are you in a hurry to continue terrorizing the area?”

“I think you might be confused—” the man in the middle, on the crimson red bike, wasn’t able to finish his sentence before you started shouting again.

“I know for a fact you and your crew came here to destroy the market stands like it was no big deal! Including my flowers!” You stomped your foot on the ground.

“Your flowers?” The man in the black bike leaned in and fell back into his seat. “I think this chick’s lost it!”

“I haven’t lost anything, but time I spent caring for those flowers, so you better start talking!” you threatened.

“ _This_ is a waste of time,” the man in white started to move forward, but you were quick to get in front of him. “Out of the way!”

“I’m going ahead, Jack!” the man in black zoomed past you as you were distracted by the man in white. You looked behind to see that he was already gone. 

“Yusei, handle this will you?” The man you knew as Jack now, was revving up the bike and the sound startled you slightly to jump to the side. Jack left at the speed of light and you were stuck standing in the way of Yusei. 

You had a name, but not a face, not that you needed to know more. You already knew who he was. The liberator of the Satellite, the one that freed you and your people. A modern day Moses.

“Yusei, huh?” you glared. “Fudo?”

He nodded. “It’s better we talk to the side, don’t you think?” he offered. "Wouldn't want to be roadkill."

"I'm not sure I trust you to not up and leave as soon as I let my guard down—"

He cut off his engine and dismounted the bike. Giving you the reassurance that he wasn't about to pull a fast one on you like his friends had. He already was moving his duel runner closer to the side of the street and stationed his duel runner by the curb. You followed after him and he rested against the duel runner ready to speak to you.

Your critical thinking was kicking you in the head. Had you made the mistake of trying to stop this man’s crew? As far as the media could tell, Yusei was the embodiment of good. Right? So you were thinking, but, despite all that, you felt resentment toward Yusei. His friends too. In your near death experience, it seemed that duelists far and wide thought they had a claim on anything, especially those on duel runners. 

They could do anything they wanted. This thought only amounted to a ton of assumptions that you couldn't keep up with. And all turned to resentments toward Yusei.

Everyone around admired Yusei and you were standing in front of him as if he was some criminal. You should have just let him go as soon as you heard his name, but he was the one willing to listen to you. Maybe the only one willing to admit something crucial.

"A bit rude to be talking to me behind that helmet don't you think?" you pointed out.

He took the helmet off and you were taken aback. His indigo eyes were off putting in the sense that they looked almost honest, contrasting with the yellow mark on his face that served as a reminder of a criminal past that you knew very little about. Your expression turned sour at the site of that mark.

“Okay,” you rubbed your palm across your forehead. "I don't care if I'm wasting your time here."

“I guess you don’t have to worry about that. I just wanted to be sure there’s no bad blood here," you almost thought he meant that. Was this some kind of charade?

“There is.” You looked at him shifting your body to the bus stop.

“And why is that?” his voice was soft yet incredulous at your claim.

“It has been a long day,” you rubbed the back of your neck. “The last thing I wanted to do was speak with a duelist riding a glorified motorcycle."

"And yet here you are," he chided. "What was this about your flowers?”

You grimaced and started to explain the incident of duel runners riding through the market and nearly taking out with your flowers. You explained how you ran to try to catch them, but it was all useless.

“It was dangerous trying to go after them,” he scolded you.

“What was Sector Security going to do? They didn't even do anything once they got there!” Your voice continued to burn with passion. “They just took up my testimony and left it at that. Nothing changed! They aren’t going to find them, those creeps were beyond fast!”

“Do you know what kind of duel runners they were on? Were they dark purple at all?” Yusei asked, trying to get more information out of you.

“Hell if I know, they went so fast there wasn’t even time to process what was going on—" You squinted and pinched the bridge of your nose and remembered the duel runners _were_ indeed dark purple. 

You crossed your arms, the hair on the back of your neck rising. You didn't want to make any sudden movements in fear of giving off that you were boiling over with anger. You really only wanted to pummel the people responsible for your disgraces.

Yusei didn’t say much after you trailed off. It was as if he was deciphering something, unaware of the inner self restraint you had to put on yourself to keep from lunging at him to tell you what he knew. 

You felt it in your heart that he had something to do with the random attack. You didn’t know how, so you were going to press for information like he was.

"You know something about this," you told him, your voice in a slightly higher pitch. Your foot tapped steadily on the sidewalk, a nervous tick you developed after leaving the Satellite.

His gaze fixated on you and he frowned. "Maybe. Not sure this incident you mentioned is related or not."

You kept your voice even this time. "Then, let's hear it. What about the purple duel runners?"

He placed the helmet he held on the seat of the duel runner, getting ready to give his explanation.

"My friends and I have been trying to track them down for a few months. They go by the name Ghosts. They run amuck and terrorize civilians. Doesn't matter the time of day, they always seem to pop up when we least expect them to. No one's been able to catch up to them. We were chasing after these riders, but lost track off them as they exited the Glenwood highway. You see, we were out here tonight trying to figure out where they could have gone. We got tipped that they ran through here somewhere and there was another sighting tonight. If you're saying some duel runners were going through pedestrian pathways illegally earlier, it could be these riders in purple. If you don't remember what they looked like, I understand, but we will probably want to speak with anyone else who might have, to get some idea what our next move should be."

"So, what, you're vigilantes? Isn't _that_ illegal?" you mumbled to yourself. "The more I listen to you, the more I think you're part of the problem."

"All we are trying to do is help," he answered defensively. "If I'm not mistaken, you were out chasing them on your own, weren’t you?"

You frowned. "Yeah, keyword. On my _own_ . I wasn't going to drag anyone else to my own stupidity. I may be dumb, but I go about things the _right_ way.”

“The right way?” Yusei asked. “Going after potentially dangerous individuals by yourself is the right way of handling a situation?”

“Ugh, the right way meaning, I’m not putting anyone in danger other than my own hide,” you retorted.

He straightened up. "Are you insinuating I'm putting the people I care about in danger?"

"Probably not,” you said smugly. “They didn’t have a problem ditching you.”

“You seem harmless enough, I didn’t think I needed the back up,” he crossed his arms. “Besides, you have information that may help us. Though, since you can’t recall anything, I need to know where this marketplace is.”

 _You don't know anything about me, Fudo_ , you thought, giving him a deadly glare. He was stoic and narrowed his eyes a fraction at your silent defiance. 

“Where is it?” he pressed.

“Why?” you asked, crossing your own arms.

“I already told you why,” he was getting impatient. 

“That didn’t seem like a good enough reason to me. Are you telling me you want to bother people with your nonsense? So you can remind them how their livelihoods can be easily ripped from them in an instant?” your voice was getting shriller. “So you can act like a hero. You want to feel good about yourself? Get an ego boost? What is it?”

He shook his head. “That’s not it at all, you must really not care too much about finding the people that ruined your stand if you’re not telling me.”

“I just don’t see the point telling you,” your bluntness stung. “You’re probably just as bad as Sector Security if you haven’t been able to find these Ghosts in months.”

You heard the bus approaching from the corner, the exhaust whining as it got closer. You thanked the stars that you would finally leave and never have to see Yusei Fudo again, at least not in person, but probably at whatever useless dueling championship was going on. You walked to the bus stop without saying good-bye, but Yusei was following you. 

The bus doors opened, you were about to step in before Yusei said one final thing to you.

“You did see the Ghosts,” he said, his eyes piercing into you.

“I wish I didn’t, how about that? Then maybe I wouldn’t have had to talk to you at all,” you glared at him and got into the bus. 

“You were the one that stopped us thinking we were them,” he exclaimed.

“And what a mistake that was on my part!” you shot back. “But it doesn’t matter, I would’ve stopped you regardless because I hate duel runners and those that ride them!”

You showed your bus pass to the man operating the vehicle. The doors closed, serving as a partition between you and Yusei. 

He kept looking at you, but you finally looked away. You made yourself comfortable in the seat closest to the driver.

Before you knew it, you were at the train station just in time to reach the train. You sprinted to get through into the train doors. The action reminded you of how you ran earlier to try to catch up to the duel runners, now you knew them as Ghosts.

Your ride to your apartment left you with a lot of contemplation. One, you needed to find out more about these ghosts. Two, you really didn’t like the idea of seeking help from anyone since everyone was incompetent and putting the few people you cared about at risk was out of the question. Three, you were stubbornly infuriated with Yusei Fudo and his crew and any person riding such a dangerous machine.

The idea of these people thinking they could fix the city's problems just by being present didn’t sit well with you either. So you continued to think about it in bed. 

You didn’t like how Yusei presented himself as having a say on the fate of so many people. For all you knew, the incident was a terrible accident, and these Ghosts were provoked to act in some way because of Yusei and his friends. 

Had the Ghosts been instigated by them? Had the Ghosts not crossed paths earlier in the day with Yusei, would they have not gone through such narrow pathways to get away from him?

That still had your head reeling enough to skip your night routine and go straight to bed.

You were hoping to fall asleep, but the reminder of the day’s events kept you up well past sunrise. 

It was bad enough going to work in the state you were in, but it would be worse to leave Lady Asako with all the work. You wouldn’t just let her run the shop on her own. 

The cold shower was enough for you to get your blood pumping, you normally showered in the usual temperature you liked, but the cold always helped to wake you up if you needed the extra nudge. You got dressed, had some breakfast and walked out. The morning air was brisk when you stepped out into the street and you were more or less happy to have carried in a light windbreaker. 

You arrived at the shop an hour before opening and felt as if you never even left. The streets were less active, but that was expected. 

You saw Lady Asako speaking with the neighboring shop owner, Mr. Fuji, and both seemed worried. You walked up to them and they stopped at the sound of your steps.

“Ah, child!” Lady Asako acknowledged you, with a quick smile.

“Good morning Lady Asako. Good morning Mr. Fuji,” you bowed at both of them. 

“Morning,” Mr. Fuji responded gruffly. “Well, I best be getting back to the shop. Please keep what I said in mind.”

“Understood, Matsuda,” Lady Asako said, referring to Mr. Fuji. Mr. Fuji walked away back to his area.

The day was as normal as it could be. Only difference was that you were not setting up the stand outside like you did everyday. None of the shops really were since a lot of their goods had been destroyed by the Ghosts. You also didn’t mention to Lady Asako that you met the Satellite City trio. Had you told her how you met them she would’ve been disappointed at your recklessness and that was worse than her being angry.

Inside the shop, you arranged the flowers and kept them stored safely. You had a few orders to get ready and you handled them fairly well, considering you were tired. Four of the orders were for anniversaries, the other three were for birthdays that had been placed a few weeks in advance.

You idly chatted with Lady Asako, conserving some of your energy for the task at hand. Only then did you think about that morning when Lady Asako was speaking with Mr. Fuji.

She was doing a good job of hiding her worries, but you knew better than to assume nothing was wrong.

“So about this morning when you were talking with Mr. Fuji,” you asked. “What was that about?”

She set down her scissors after cutting a longer piece of the ribbon for the flowers. “Mr. Fuji is concerned about what will happen.” 

“We all are, aren't we?” you responded, sliding the ribbon through the blade of your scissors to curl it.

“There are rumors that things might get worse,” she said.

“Worse how?” you stopped your own work and focused on Lady Asako’s face. She seemed tired. Had she also not gotten any sleep?

“Word goes around and well, we are worried customers just won’t come here anymore after the incident. They’re deeming the area unsafe,” she said with a tone of despair.

“That’s ridiculous,” you said bitterly.

She sighed. “Incidents of crime have been rising throughout the district. Less and less people come around, child. Officers aren’t around as often either. I think yesterday solidified something we had no idea would be affecting us.”

“So what do we do?” you asked.

“I’m not sure yet,” Lady Asako said. “Only time will tell.”

“Well, I don’t think you have anything to worry about Lady Asako.” You were already imagining the worst case scenario, if your plan to get this resolved didn’t work. You would probably be let go or simply told the business was shutting down. “Your sons will always be there for you. You don’t even have to keep the shop open if you don’t need to.”

“I love what I do, it’s my passion,” she said, her earnest voice reaching your heart. “To simply leave it is not an option. I still want to be able to provide for this community no matter how small my contribution is,” Lady Asako said, full of pride. “And you? You have a gift that still needs to flourish. What better place to do it then here with me? Who knew I’d have a florist to best me be my employee?” She patted your shoulder.

“I don’t think I deserve such kind words just for doing my job properly,” you said, a soft wave of worthlessness sweeping through you.

“Oh please, don’t give me that,” Lady Asako scolded. “Thank you for all you do, child. I mean it!” She reached for your hand and put a kind pressure on it. “We’ll find a way to keep afloat, I know Matsuda has his concerns, but we have to let things go to fate sometimes. The most we can do is put our efforts into having the odds go in our favor. How about that?”

You smiled at Lady Asako, no matter how weak it may have looked she knew you understood what her words meant. It was instilling a sense of hope within you. 

The door of the shop swung open, the little door bell that hung above the entrance ringing, alerting you of a potential customer’s presence. You mustered up the best smile you could as you usually did when customers came through the door.

“Oh! Hello! Welcome,” Lady Asako greeted the customer. “Welcome! How can we help you?”

The same impenetrable deep indigo eyes looked at you in shock. Your smile disappeared and when you noticed he had opened his mouth to say something to you, two small sea foam green haired children greeted Lady Asako with glee.

You weren’t sure what to do, so you stood frozen in your spot, hoping that Lady Asako wouldn’t notice your blank expression or your nervous foot tapping on the floor.

You wished you had just slept the whole day to avoid the precarious situation you faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for reading! :)
> 
> In honor of 5D’s month, this is my small contribution or really more of a “Thank You” letter/story for the series. It’s not following any specific prompt, but a simple gift for fans. 
> 
> Second of all, the lack of reader-inserts for 5D’s astounds me. I think some characters certainly deserve more attention than they probably get, and I firmly believe Yusei is one of those characters. If you’re a Yusei Fudo fan, I hope you enjoyed the story so far! I would love to know your thoughts, what you liked or what you didn’t like; any comments are forever appreciated!
> 
> Author Note: This also canon deviant and does twist certain things around, so please keep that in mind. Although, I guess that's the beauty of fan-fiction isn't it?
> 
> Inspiration: Please check out the incredible artist that inspired this fic. Her name is NAO and her sophomore album “Saturn” is my fuel to continue on with this story. 
> 
> I am also on Tumblr under username VirtualMango posting a variety of Yu-Gi-Oh stuff.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
